How to configure the Linux kernel/Device drivers/Parallel port support
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / parport ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/kconfig-language.txt. : : Parport configuration. : Parallel port support *'Option:' PARPORT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Parallel port support **: If you want to use devices connected to your machine's parallel port (the connector at the computer with 25 holes), e.g. printer, ZIP drive, PLIP link (Parallel Line Internet Protocol is mainly used to create a mini network by connecting the parallel ports of two local machines) etc., then you need to say Y here; please read and . **: For extensive information about drivers for many devices attaching to the parallel port see on the WWW. **: It is possible to share a single parallel port among several devices and it is safe to compile all the corresponding drivers into the kernel. To compile parallel port support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called parport. If you have more than one parallel port and want to specify which port and IRQ to be used by this driver at module load time, take a look at . **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PARPORT_PC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PC-style hardware **depends on PARPORT && (!SPARC64 || PCI) && !SPARC32 && !M32R **: You should say Y here if you have a PC-style parallel port. All IBM PC compatible computers and some Alphas have PC-style parallel ports. PA-RISC owners should only say Y here if they have a SuperIO parallel port. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called parport_pc. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PARPORT_SERIAL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Multi-IO cards (parallel and serial) **depends on SERIAL_8250 && PARPORT_PC && PCI **: This adds support for multi-IO PCI cards that have parallel and serial ports. You should say Y or M here. If you say M, the module will be called parport_serial. *'Option:' PARPORT_PC_FIFO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use FIFO/DMA if available (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on PARPORT_PC && EXPERIMENTAL **: Many parallel port chipsets provide hardware that can speed up printing. Say Y here if you want to take advantage of that. **: As well as actually having a FIFO, or DMA capability, the kernel will need to know which IRQ the parallel port has. By default, parallel port interrupts will not be used, and so neither will the FIFO. See to find out how to specify which IRQ/DMA to use. *'Option:' PARPORT_PC_SUPERIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SuperIO chipset support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on PARPORT_PC && EXPERIMENTAL **: Saying Y here enables some probes for Super-IO chipsets in order to find out things like base addresses, IRQ lines and DMA channels. It is safe to say N. *'Option:' PARPORT_PC_PCMCIA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for PCMCIA management for PC-style ports **depends on PARPORT!=n && (PCMCIA!=n && PARPORT_PC=m && PARPORT_PC || PARPORT_PC=y && PCMCIA) **: Say Y here if you need PCMCIA support for your PC-style parallel ports. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' PARPORT_NOT_PC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' PARPORT_ARC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Archimedes hardware **depends on ARM && PARPORT **select PARPORT_NOT_PC *'Option:' PARPORT_AMIGA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amiga builtin port **depends on AMIGA && PARPORT **select PARPORT_NOT_PC **: Say Y here if you need support for the parallel port hardware on Amiga machines. This code is also available as a module (say M), called parport_amiga. If in doubt, saying N is the safe plan. *'Option:' PARPORT_MFC3 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Multiface III parallel port **depends on ZORRO && PARPORT **select PARPORT_NOT_PC **: Say Y here if you need parallel port support for the MFC3 card. This code is also available as a module (say M), called parport_mfc3. If in doubt, saying N is the safe plan. *'Option:' PARPORT_ATARI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Atari hardware **depends on ATARI && PARPORT **select PARPORT_NOT_PC **: Say Y here if you need support for the parallel port hardware on Atari machines. This code is also available as a module (say M), called parport_atari. If in doubt, saying N is the safe plan. *'Option:' PARPORT_GSC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) **default GSC **depends on PARPORT *'Option:' PARPORT_SUNBPP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Sparc hardware (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on SBUS && PARPORT && EXPERIMENTAL **select PARPORT_NOT_PC **: This driver provides support for the bidirectional parallel port found on many Sun machines. Note that many of the newer Ultras actually have pc style hardware instead. *'Option:' PARPORT_1284 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IEEE 1284 transfer modes **depends on PARPORT **: If you have a printer that supports status readback or device ID, or want to use a device that uses enhanced parallel port transfer modes such as EPP and ECP, say Y here to enable advanced IEEE 1284 transfer modes. Also say Y if you want device ID information to appear in /proc/sys/dev/parport/*/autoprobe*. It is safe to say N. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux